1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel devices are widely used as display devices. Each flat panel device generally includes a display panel, a control unit, a gate driver, and a source driver. The source driver drives the data lines of the display panel using voltages corresponding to data signals received from the control unit. In one type of device, the source driver receives a plurality of gray voltages output from a gray voltage generating unit, and selects one of the plurality of gray voltages to drive the data line.